The price of success
by Nhis
Summary: Es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel: Um Leben und Tod (II) oder Erfülle dein Schicksal
1. Prolog: Eine neue Herausforderung

Prolog: Eine neue Herausforderung  
  
Der Sturm fegte unermüdlich über die kleine Insel und Wellen brausten gegen die Küste und rissen ganze Gesteinsbrocken mit sich. Bäume wurden entwurzelt und die Türen und Fenster des Leuchtturms klapperten gefährlich laut.  
  
„Meinst du wirklich wir sollten es nicht abbrechen? Wenn die Insel hier vollkommen verwüstet wird, können wir niemanden mehr empfangen."  
  
„Der Sturm wird sich legen. Das passiert hier öfters. Und selbst wenn alles zerstört wird, werde ich das Turnier nicht ablasen. Es ist viel zu wichtig."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber meinst du wirklich du kannst gewinnen?"  
  
„Zweifelst du etwa an mir? Ich werde sie alle schlagen! Ich bin deutlich im Vorteil.  
  
Außerdem wissen sie nicht einmal, wer ihr Feind ist. Es wird sehr viele Verwirrungen geben..."  
  
„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, aber... was wenn etwas schief geht?"  
  
„Es wird alles nach Plan verlaufen. Keine Sorge... Aber jetzt zu unseren kleinen Freunden. Ich kümmere mich persönlich um ihn."  
  
Damit deutete er auf ein Foto, das zusammen mit verschiedenen anderen auf dem Boden lag. Auf dem Bild war ein Junge mit merkwürdig abstehenden Haaren. Er trug einen schimmernden Anhänger um den Hals, der die Form einer Pyramide hatte.  
  
„Dann übernehme ich die beiden..."  
  
Sie nahm zwei der Fotos, die direkt vor ihr lagen und ließ sie schnell in einer Tasche verschwinden.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du dich damit übernimmst? Sie sind beide sehr stark."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber du hast dir auch keinen leichten Gegner ausgesucht."  
  
„Stimmt, aber wenn du nicht ins Finale kommst, kannst du meinen Sieg gar nicht sehen."  
  
„Ich werde noch vor dir im Finale sein. Außerdem habe ich ja die hier."  
  
Sie zog eine Karte aus ihrer Jackentasche. Diese war hauptsächlich rot und darauf abgebildet war ein Drache mit glühenden gelben Augen.  
  
„Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung, die Karten erst im Finale einzusetzen..."  
  
„... oder wenn unser Sieg gefährdet ist. Und du willst doch, dass ich ins Finale komme, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich... Na gut, weiter. Ich denke, um die anderen müssen wir uns nicht so sehr kümmern. Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass sie abgelenkt sind. Menschen lassen sich doch so leicht manipulieren."  
  
„Oh, du klingst richtig gruselig. Jetzt musst du nur noch so irre lachen."  
  
„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Das ist unglaublich ernst!"  
  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als ein Blitz sein wütendes Gesicht erhellte.  
  
„Ist ja gut. War nicht so gemeint... Ich bereite dann mal die Einladungen vor."  
  
„Mach das. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten." 


	2. Kapitel 1: Der Brief

**Kapitel 1: Der Brief**

Mit einem Gähnen begrüßte Yugi den Morgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten gerade den Weg zu seinem Bett gefunden und ihn so sanft geweckt. Langsam richtete er sich auf und betrachtete den leuchtenden Anhänger den er fest in seinen Händen hielt. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu seinem Nachttisch, wo sein Wecker jetzt anzeigte dass es 6.03 Uhr morgens war.

Als Yugi plötzlich auffiel, dass etwas fehlte, sprang er auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er lief zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er durchwühlte die Schubladen, drehte alles um und durchsuchte das ganze Zimmer.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hätte sie nie irgendwo unachtsam hingelegt. Jemand musste sie gestohlen haben. Die Götterkarten.

KLOPF. KLOPF.

Joey drehte sich zur Seite und schlief schnarchend weiter.

„Nein, noch nicht... ich will noch weiter schlafen..."

„Joey, wach gefälligst auf!"schrie eine schrille Mädchenstimme und klopfte weiter wie verrückt an die Tür.

„Hey, mach die Tür auf, Alter! Sonst trete ich sie ein!"

„Lasst mich in Ruhe... es ist Wochenende..."nuschelte Joey in sein Kopfkissen und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Na gut, jetzt reichts! Geht alle von der Tür weg!"

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür von Joeys Wohnung aus den Angeln und landete scheppernd auf dem Boden. Mit wütendem Gesicht stürmten Tea und Tristan den Flur und stapften Richtung Joeys Schlafzimmer.

„Hey, Aufwachen hab ich gesagt!"rief sie und zog Joey die Bettdecke weg.

„Was soll das, es ist Sonntag!"Joey zog aufgebracht seine Bettdecke zurück sodass Tea stolperte und fast hinfiel. Dennoch blieb er auf der Bettkante sitzen.

„Und? Was gibt es, dass ihr mich so früh am morgen wecken müsst?" Er schaute skeptisch von einem zum anderen.

„Hast du denn Yugis Anruf gar nicht mitgekriegt? Man hast du 'nen festen Schlaf, Alter"sagte Tristan und beäugte Joey, der jetzt nur noch verwirrter aussah.

„Ne, warum sollte Yugi mich so früh anrufen. Er weiß doch dass ich um die Urzeit noch schlafe. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Um sieben. Normalerweise hätte er ja nicht so früh angerufen, aber es ist wichtig. Die..."antwortete Tea, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Was, so früh! Da steh ich ja nicht mal auf, wenn wir Schule haben!" Joey fiel nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

„Hey, hast du mir nicht zugehört?! Es ist was Schlimmes passiert! Yugis Götterkarten sind gestohlen worden!"Tea wollte Joey gerade am Kragen packen als dieser blitzartig aufsprang. Sie verfehlte ihn und fiel zum Glück weich auf das Bett.

„WAS?! Wer war es?!"

„Keine Ahnung"Tristan zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Yugi durchsucht gerade noch mal den Spieleladen, ob er sie nicht vielleicht doch nur verlegt hat."

„Hat er bestimmt nicht. Sie sind viel zu wichtig. Wer hat ihn nur auf die Idee gebracht..."Tea schielte zornig zu Tristan, der unschuldig mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Hast du schon in der Küche nachgesehen, Yugi?!"Tristan kniete gerade neben der Couch, während Tea ihm mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Skepsis zusah.

„Ja, hab ich! Aber du könntest mal im Bad schauen!"rief Yugi von der Treppe aus zurück

„Hör mal, Yugi!"rief Tea ihm zu während sie weiter Tristan zusah. „ich glaube das bringt nichts! Versuchen wir lieber den Dieb zu finden und überlegen, wer es sein könnte!"

„Ja" sagte Yugi. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich schau nur noch mal in meinem Zimmer!"

„Ist gut!"

„Hey Leute! Seht mal wen ich auf dem Weg hierher getroffen habe!"Ein Grinsen erschien im Türrahmen.

„Oh, hallo Joey. Hast du endlich hierher gefunden? Guten Morgen, Bakura!" lächelte sie den weißhaarigen an.

„Morgen, Tea! Hey, Tristan! Wie geht's da unten? Joey hat mir erzählt was passiert ist. Wisst ihr schon was Neues?"

Tea schüttelte nur bedrückt den Kopf. „Nein, aber Yugi macht sich ganz verrückt deswegen. Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn."

„Ach, keine Sorge. Das klärt sich schon wieder. Sag mal, hat Yugi auch... Oh, hallo Yugi!"Bakura schaute auf den kleinen Freund und die Blicke der Anderen folgten seinem.

„Hey Bakura! Hallo Joey! Schön das ihr alle gekommen seid."Yugi lächelte- ein paar Sekunden lang, dann senkte er den Blick.

„Was ist los, Yugi?"

„Als ich gerade noch mal mein Zimmer durchsucht habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass noch etwas fehlt- der Milleniumsstab."

„Wenn Marik wirklich dahinter steckt, wird er dich früher oder später sowieso herausfordern, Yugi"Bakura wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf, als würde er die Möglichkeiten abwägen.

„Wieso?" Joey sah verwirrt in die Runde.

„Weil er das Milleniumspuzzle haben will, du Trottel! Und dafür muss er Yugi in einem Duell besiegen. Ist doch so, oder?"Tea sah fragend zu Yugi, der jetzt mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihr saß.

„Das schon, aber ich denke nicht das Marik etwas damit zu tun hat. Seine böse Seite ist am Ende von Battle City verschwunden."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich traue diesem Marik trotzdem nicht."

„Ich diesem Punkt stimme ich Joey mal zu. Dem wäre doch alles zuzutrauen"mischte sich Tristan in das Gespräch ein.

„Ja, aber..."Yugi sah ungläubig von einem Gesicht ins andere.

„Naja, zutrauen könnte man es ihm ja, aber nachdem er so friedlich von Battle City abgezogen ist. Ich meine, er hat dir Ra und den Milleniumsstab doch freiwillig gegeben.

Warum sollte er ihn jetzt plötzlich wiederhaben wollen?"warf Bakura ein.

Tea runzelte die Stirn. „Naja, vielleicht ist wirklich ein Teil seines bösen Ichs zurückgeblieben und in Ägypten wieder erstarkt."

„Es wird wohl erstmal am besten sein, ich rufe Ishizu an, um das zu klären" Yugi erhob sich vom Sofa und langte Richtung Telefonhörer.

„Warte mal, Yugi! Vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig. Du kannst sie bald persönlich fragen!"fiel Bakura plötzlich wieder ein. Die Blicke wandten sich zu ihm und Yugi nahm die Hand wieder vom Telefonhörer.

„Wieso?" fragte er.

„Oh, als ich heute früh meine Post durchsucht habe, hab ich den hier gefunden"Er kramte kurz in seiner Jackentasche und zog dann einen leuchtend roten Briefumschlag hervor.

„Was ist das?"fragte Joey und langte nach dem Brief, doch Bakura zog ihn zurück.

„Du hast bestimmt selbst einen. Das ist eine Einladung zu einem neuen Turnier, das in einer Woche stattfindet. Darin steht, alle Finalisten früherer großer Turniere, also auch Battle City, werden persönlich eingeladen. Und dazu gehört ja wohl auch Ishizu... und natürlich auch Marik."


	3. Kapitel 2: Erste Schwierigkeiten

**Kapitel 2: Erste Schwierigkeiten**

„Also... machst du mit Yugi?"Bakura wirkte unsicher, blickte erwartungsvoll zu dem kleineren Duellanten.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich denke schon"antwortete Yugi, doch betrachtete weiter den Teppich unter seinen Füßen.

„Aber klar machst du mit! Du musst doch deinen Titel verteidigen! Also ich bin auf jeden fall dabei!"Joey war auf jeden Fall optimistischer.

„Aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht blamierst, Joey"merkte Tea an und grinste.

„Was willst du damit sagen?! Ich bin ein Spitzenduellant! Ich kann mich gar nicht blamieren!"Er war aufgesprungen und reckte die Faust empor.

Tea lachte nur. „Sicher, daran zweifle ich auch gar nicht..."

„Also, seid ihr alle beide dabei?"fragte wieder Bakura.

Yugi nickte. „Und was ist mit dir? Warum fragst du?"

„Naja ich weiß nicht... wenn man bedenkt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht am Battle City Turnier teilnehmen wollte... und was dann noch passiert ist..."Er sah auf den Milleniumsring hinab, der jetzt friedlich um seinen Hals hing und eigentlich für ein recht kitschiges Schmuckstück gehalten werden konnte.

„Verstehe... Naja, du kannst ja noch mal drüber schlafen, Ryo"bemerkte Tea.

Er nickte nur und sah jetzt auf als Tristan sich erhob.

„Na gut, Leute. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Es ist schon spät. Wo soll das Turnier eigentlich stattfinden? Ich meine, wir müssen auch noch unsere Taschen packen."

„Hier steht auf einer Insel... Die Duellanten werden per Schiff dahin gebracht. Und das legt schon übermorgen ab, also Montag... Aber, Tristan, hier steht nur Duellanten dürfen die Insel betreten" Bakura blickte von Tristan zu Tea und wieder zurück.

„Ach, das hält uns nicht auf!"antwortete Tea. „Wir sollten doch eigentlich auch nicht im ‚Königreich der Duellanten' sein und auf das Battle Ship durften wir anfangs auch nicht. Wir kommen schon irgendwie dahin. Richtig, Tristan?"

Dieser antwortete mit einem Grinsen und erhobenem Daumen.

„Hier steht, man braucht so ein Armband um auf ein Schiff zu kommen" Bakura hielt demonstrativ ein weißes Band hoch. „Und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind sicher hoch und..."

„Ach Quatsch! Das schaffen wir locker!"rief Tristan dazwischen.

„Fertig, Yugi?!"rief Joey als er Yugi entdeckt hatte.

„Hey Joey! So pünktlich?"antwortete der Kleinere grinsend.

„Klar, ich will doch nicht meinen Turniersieg verpassen"erwiderte dieser.

Yugi schaute sich fragend um. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Ach, die sind los um einen Weg auf eines der Schiffe zu finden. Und Bakura ist den beiden gefolgt um zu verhindern, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

„Er nimmt also doch nicht teil?"

Joey schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf.

„Und es gibt mehrere Schiffe? Müssen ja ziemlich viele Duellanten teilnehmen. Ob die alle Einladungen bekommen haben?"

„Nein, da vorne kann man sich anmelden. Es kann also diesmal jeder mitmachen. Und bis auf Rex Raptor habe ich auch noch keine Bekannten gesehen. Nur fremde Duellanten, sahen aber alle ziemlich schwach aus" grinste Joey.

„Wir sollten versuchen Plätze auf einem der Schiffe zu bekommen. Hast du dein Armband dabei?"fragte Yugi und hielt sein eigenes in die Höhe.

Joey antwortete indem er ein rotes Band an seinem Arm befestigte, das er zuvor aus seiner Hosentasche geholt hatte.

So gingen also beide in Richtung des nächsten Schiffes. Es war leuchtend rot und nur eines von zehn, die in ihren bunten Farben völlig fehl am Platz wirkten, denn sie hoben sich deutlich vom grauen Wasser und dem dunklen Wolken verhangenen Himmel ab. Ein ziemlich grimmig aussehender Schrank von Mann überprüfte die Duellanten.

„Armbänder?" fragte er ruppig.

Yugi und Joey streckten ihre Arme aus und wollten gerade an ihm vorbeigehen, als der Mann den kleineren Duellanten am Arm packte und zurückzog.

„Schwarz. Dock 3."

„Was?" Yugi war deutlich verwirrt.

„Schwarzes Armband. Schwarzes Schiff. Da drüben."Er wies mit seinem Arm auf die rechte Hafenseite. Dort war, noch kaum gefüllt, ein pechschwarzes Schiff verankert.

„Oh, na dann, Joey, wir sehen uns auf der Insel!"Yugi winkte enttäuscht als er den Steg verließ.

„Aber nicht so bald, Kleiner..."flüsterte der Mann, der gerade einen weiteren Duellanten mit rotem Armband durchließ.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? An dem kommen wir nie ungesehen vorbei!"Tristan seufzte. Sie hatten alle Schiffe überprüft und jedes wurde von mindestens drei Männern bewacht, mit denen sich niemand freiwillig anlegen würde.

„Habe ich doch gesagt. Dann müssen Yugi und Joey eben ohne eure Hilfe auskommen. Die schaffen das auch so!"merkte Bakura an.

„Gut, dann kommen wir eben nicht ‚ungesehen' auf das Schiff!"sagte Tea mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ach, und wie dann?"fragte Tristan skeptisch.

„Wir melden uns an und nehmen als Duellanten am Turnier teil!"

„Welche Farbe?"fragte die Frau an der Anmeldung unfreundlich.

„Wie bitte?"Tea sah sich Hilfe suchend zu den beiden Jungs um. Die zuckten aber nur mit den Schultern.

„Welche Farbe sollen eure Armbänder haben? Ich habe nicht mehr viele. Nur noch türkis, schwarz, weiß, pink und violett. Und davon auch nur wenige. Die Bänder entscheiden auf welches Schiff ihr dürft und somit, wo auf der Insel ihr landet. Entscheidet euch schnell. Hinter euch bildet sich eine Schlange und ich will heute noch nach Hause"

„Ähm, Tristan, weißt du welche Farbe Yugis oder Joeys Armbänder haben?"fragte Tea unsicher.

„Joey hat ein rotes, aber Yugi hab ich heute noch nicht gesehen" antwortete dieser.

„Sie nehmen zwei weiße!"mischte sich Bakura nun ein und nahm die Armbänder entgegen.

„Warum weiß?"fragte Tristan, als er zusammen mit Tea am Arm weggezogen wurde.

„Weil ich auch ein weißes habe und so bleiben wir wenigstens zusammen"antwortete der Weißhaarige.

„Oh... gut"sagte Tea. „Dann sollten wir mal unser Schiff kriegen!"

„Bis jetzt läuft alles nach Plan! Die Schiffe sind fast alle besetzt und alle Eingeladenen eingetroffen!"

„Sehr gut, dann kann es ja los gehen... Sind unsere Zielpersonen an Bord?"

„Ja. Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht behindert werden."

„Gut, dann können die Schiffe ablegen. Sonst keine Schwierigkeiten?"

„Eine Duellantin hat uns ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Sie wollte unbedingt zu Yugi Muto. Wir mussten Gewalt anwenden. Sie befindet sich trotzdem auf einem der Schiffe. Was sollen wir mit den Duellanten machen, die noch nicht ein Bord sind?"

„Lasst sie zurück."

„Gut, wie du willst."

„Und noch etwas. Flieg schon mal mit dem Helikopter zurück auf die Insel und bereite die Ankunft vor."

„Mach ich. Bis später!"

Als sie verschwunden war, drehte er sich lächelnd um und sah zu wie die Schiffe sich im Hafenbecken leicht hin und her wiegten. Er lächelte als der Himmel sich erhellte und die Sonne die Wolken verdrängte.

„Lasst das Turnier beginnen!"


	4. Kapitel 3: Viele Wege, ein Ziel

**Kapitel 3: Viele Wege, ein Ziel**

Kaiba schnaubte verächtlich. ‚Warum bin ich überhaupt hier? Auf diesem Boot ist niemand, der es auch nur annähernd mit mir aufnehmen kann... Yugi wird wohl in einer anderen Gruppe sein, das heißt wir werden wohl erst wieder im Finale aufeinander treffen... Soweit ich das bis jetzt beurteilen kann, wurden alle Duellanten in zehn verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt, die mit unterschiedlichen Farben gekennzeichnet sind. Und jedes Boot fährt zu einem anderen Teil der Insel, sodass die einzelnen Gruppen voneinander getrennt sind.'

Er machte eine Pause in der Analyse der Situation und ließ seinen Blick über das Schiffsdeck wandern. ‚Wer wird wohl noch mit unter den besten meiner Gruppe sein, außer mir... Wahrscheinlich die, die das Glück haben mir nicht zu begegnen.'

Ein knappes Lächeln streifte seine Lippen. ‚Nur Versager.'

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und ins Innere des Bootes verschwinden, als sein Blick an einem anderen Duellanten hängen blieb. ‚Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so langweilig.'

Ein leuchtend orange lackiertes Schiff bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die ruhigen Wellen des Meeres. Die Duellanten an Bord genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen der sich langsam rot verfärbenden Sonne und suchten vergebens den Horizont nach Land ab.

Eine sanfte Brise erfasste Christies Haare und wirbelte dann weiter um die Mütze eines anderen Duellanten davon zu tragen.

Sie strich sich die kurzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, ohne den Blick vom Meer abzuwenden.

‚Hoffentlich hat sich die Reise auch gelohnt. Wenn Dad erfährt, dass ich mein Studium wegen nichts unterbrochen habe, dann kann ich seine Unterstützung vergessen... Aber ich muss diesem Hinweis einfach nachgehen. Es könnte eine archäologische Sensation sein!'

Sie seufzte. ‚Aber erstmal muss ich die Duelle überstehen, damit ich Yugi überhaupt treffen kann... Warum konnten mich diese blöden Typen vom Sicherheitsdienst auch nicht auf dieses Schiff lassen?'

‚Ich habe eine böse Vorahnung. Etwas Schlimmes wird geschehen. Auch wenn sich die Milleniumskette nicht mehr in meinem Besitz befindet, so kann ich doch die dunkle Macht spüren, die über uns weilt.' Ishizu stand etwas abseits von den anderen Duellanten. Ihr Blick war starr auf den blutroten Himmel gerichtet. ‚Ich hoffe nur, mein Bruder hat nichts damit zu tun.'

„Sag mal kenne ich dich nicht irgendwo her?"Ein kleiner Duellant mit türkisblauen Haaren und großer Brille kam auf sie zu.

Ishizu schloss die Augen und nickte. „Das ist durchaus möglich."

„Du bist doch die, die im Battle City Finale gegen Kaiba verloren hat, oder? Ich habe die Übertragung im Fernsehen gesehen."

Sie nickte erneut, immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen. „Und du bist Weevil Underwood und hast in der Vorrunde gegen Joey Wheeler verloren."

Weevil verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an seine Niederlage. „Das wird sich diesmal ändern."Und mit einem fiesen Lächeln ging er an Ishizu vorbei.

„Das glaube ich nicht"sagte sie leise.

„Hey, Süße! Wollen wir uns nicht ein bisschen die Zeit vertreiben, bis das Boot anlegt?"

Mai ignorierte ihn einfach und ließ sich auf einen Sessel, abgeschirmt von den anderen, sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

‚Ob wohl alle Duellanten aus Battle City wieder dabei sind? Auch Marik? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich mich auf ein Wieder sehen mit ihm freuen würde...'

Erinnerungen durchfluteten ihre Gedanken, die meisten verursachten immer noch Alpträume. Ihre Hand zitterte für einen Moment, doch dann fing sie sich wieder und öffnete die Augen, um das Alles aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie warf einigen Duellanten, die sie ganz offensichtlich beobachteten einen vernichtenden Blick zu und stand auf, um an die frische Luft zu gehen.

Sie atmete tief ein und zog ihre Jacke weiter zu. Es war kalt geworden. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und Sterne zierten den schwarzblauen Himmel.

‚Die erste Runde werde ich wohl leicht überstehen. Auf diesem Schiff sind nur Anfänger. Amateure. Schwerer wird es, wenn ich auf die Finalisten früherer Turniere treffe.' Sie seufzte und ihre Überlegungen fixierten sich auf etwas anderes.

‚Hoffentlich kann ich meine Freunde wieder sehen und vielleicht auch...' Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von etwas das sich gerade am Horizont entfaltete.

Dunkle Schatten wuchsen aus der stillen See und türmten sich zu hohen Bergen auf. Und dort konnte sie auch schon ein Licht erkennen. Ein Leuchtturm.

Die Schiffe erreichten alle zur selben Zeit ihr Ziel. Die Insel, auf der das Turnier nun endlich stattfinden sollte.

„Mister, würden sie bitte aufstehen? Das Schiff hat angelegt."Er räusperte sich, aber der Duellant vor ihm schlief ruhig weiter.

„Lass es, der wacht nicht auf, wenn du ihn nett bittest. Lass mich mal!" Einer der Sicherheitsleute in einem schwarzen Anzug war dazu getreten.

Er holte tief Luft und... „Hey, du Schlafmütze! Aufstehen!"

„Wie... was?"Joey blickte sich fragend um und sprang von seinem Sessel auf.

„Mister, wir haben angelegt und möchten sie auffordern das Schiff zu verlassen."Ein Mann mit tomatenrotem Anzug und einer kleinen Brille auf der Nasenspitze erschien in Joeys Blickfeld.

„Ach wirklich? Hab ich denn die ganze Zeit geschlafen? Ich hätte doch nicht so früh aufstehen sollen..."sagte er leise zu sich selbst und folgte einer Schar Duellanten nach draußen in die pechschwarze Nacht.

Nur einige wenige Fackeln erhellten die Situation. Duellanten scharten sich um eine Tafel, die genau vor dem Bootssteg angebracht war.

„Hey, Wheeler! Auch hier?"hörte Joey plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah sich einem bekannten Gesicht gegenüber.

„Oh hallo, Rex! Sag mal, weißt du was da auf diesem Schild steht?"

Mittlerweile wurde ein unruhiges Getuschel laut und die Duellanten schauten skeptisch zu dem Schild. Yugi konnte sich nun endlich einen Weg dorthin bahnen und blieb davor stehen:

Herzlich Willkommen auf ‚Duelist Island'!

Bei Sonnenaufgang beginnt das Turnier.

Es hat insgesamt 3 Runden. In der ersten werden aus den unterschiedlichen Gruppen die drei besten übrig bleiben. Sobald das Startzeichen gegeben wurde, kann jeder jeden herausfordern. Wer ein Duell verliert, ist draußen. Das Ende der ersten Runde wird bekannt gegeben.

Viel Glück!

„Ihr wisst was das heißt, oder?"Bakura sah von einem zum anderen.

„Dass wir jetzt noch ewig warten müssen, bis die Sonne aufgeht?" fragte Tristan.

„Nein! Dass ihr nicht ein einziges Mal verlieren dürft!"Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir müssen doch einfach nur allen Duellanten aus dem Weg gehen. Dann schaffen wir es ganz leicht in die nächste Runde!"erwiderte Tea freudestrahlend.

„Ach, und du glaubst das funktioniert?"fragte Bakura skeptisch.

„Sicher!" grinste sie zurück.

Kaiba sah erwartungsvoll zum Horizont. Der Himmel begann sich gerade zartrosa zu verfärben. ‚Nur noch ein paar Sekunden.'

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er einen Duellanten, der sich gelangweilt an einen Baum lehnte.

Kaiba holte sein Deck heraus und legte seine Lieblingskarte ganz oben auf den Stapel- den weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick.

Als ein erster Sonnenstrahl die Baumwipfel streifte, ging er auf den Duellanten zu, welcher ihn allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Marik, ich fordere dich zu einem Duell heraus!"Dieser grinste ohne aufzusehen.


	5. Kapitel 4: Um Leben und Tod I

**Kapitel 4: Um Leben und Tod (I)**

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich da nicht übernimmst, Kaiba?" antwortete Marik mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Natürlich. Ohne deine Götterkarte wirst du leicht zu besiegen sein, aber ich bin mir sicher du wirst dir etwas einfallen lassen und das macht es so interessant" erwiderte Kaiba mit kaltem Blick.

„Mhm… gut, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an."

„Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig" Mit diesen Worten aktivierten beide ihre Duel Disks, die sie am Arm trugen. Dabei fiel auf, dass Kaiba wohl eine verbesserte Version der Battle City Ausgabe besaß, wahrscheinlich eine Neuentwicklung der Kaiba Corporation.

Die beiden waren nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben, denn jetzt bildete sich eine zusehends größer werdende Menschentraube um die Duellanten.

„Das wird mir langsam zu hektisch hier. Ich denke wir sollten den Ort unseres Duells ändern" merkte Marik mit weiterhin abgewendetem Gesicht an.

Kaiba blickte sich um. Einige, die er mit seinem eisigen Blick traf, schreckten zurück und wandten die Augen schnell ab.

„Was hältst du… vom Reich der Schatten!" Kaibas Kopf schnellte ruckartig zu seinem Gegenüber.

„Was?!"

„Oh, ich dachte du wüsstest mittlerweile was das ist. Aber gut, ich kann es dir gerne erklären…"

„Nein, schon gut. Deine Tricks beeindrucken mich nicht. Fangen wir an."

„Liebend gern." Und mit einem Griff hinter seinen dunklen Umhang holte er einen nur allzu bekannten Gegenstand hervor…

Kaiba erstarrte als er den Milleniumsstab erblickte. ‚Was ist das plötzlich für ein Gefühl? Ist das… Zorn? Weil er dieses Ding in den Händen hält und nicht…' Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist mit dir, Kaiba? Angst?" Und sein Blick stach ihm in die Augen. Doch Mariks Augen waren so… leer und leblos.

„Was redest du für einen Unsinn. Du vergeudest nur meine Zeit" Kaiba hatte sich wieder gefangen und legte sein Deck auf seine Duel Disk, wo es mit einem automatischen Mechanismus in das Innere des Gerätes abgesenkt wurde.

Ein ängstliches Flüstern raschelte durch die Bäume und ein eisiger Wind streifte ihre Köpfe, als plötzlich eine Duellantin aufschrie und wie gebannt auf Marik schaute. Eine dunkle Wolke breitete sich hinter ihm aus und überzog ihn und Kaiba. Einige wenige, die nicht zurückwichen und von dem Nebel erfasst wurden, waren plötzlich verschwunden- in der Dunkelheit.

Und dann war es still. Nur noch die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber.

„Bevor wir anfangen, solltest du noch etwas wissen Kaiba. Jedes Schattenspiel hat seinen Preis. Und in diesem Spiel geht es um Leben und Tod. Das…"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht an deine Märchen glaube und jetzt fang endlich an!" antwortete Kaiba gereizt.

„Schön, du hast es so gewollt. Ich rufe Superdrill im Angriffsmodus!"

„Wenn du mich besiegen willst musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen! Ich rufe Minotaurus! Zerstöre sein Monster!" Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern ging Mariks Maschinenmonster unter, zusammen mit 100 Lebenspunkten.

„Das ist nicht schwer zu verkraften" grinste Marik.

„Hmpf… ich lege eine Karte verdeckt und beende meinen Zug."

„Gut, ich rufe Gilgarth! Greif Minotaurus an und vernichte ihn!"

„Ts ts, wie kann man nur so blind in eine Falle laufen?" lächelte Kaiba. „Ich aktiviere die Fallenkarte ‚Verstärkungen'! Das gibt meinem Monster zusätzliche 500 Angriffspunkte." Und mit einem Hieb seiner Axt zerstörte das ochsenähnliche Wesen erneut eine von Mariks Kreaturen. Dessen Lebenspunktanzeige sank auf 3500.

Aber er blieb trotzdem gelassen, blickte mit übermächtigem Lächeln auf sein Blatt.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es dir schon nicht zu leicht machen, Kaiba. Ich spiele eine Karte verdeckt. Du bist dran."

„Ich opfere meinen Minotaurus und rufe Vollstrecker im Angriffsmodus! Außerdem lege ich zwei Karten verdeckt, damit beende ich meinen Zug."

„Warum greifst du nicht an? Hast du Angst vor meiner verdeckten Karte? Na schön, ich rufe Plasmaaal! Gut, ich opfere mein Monster auch gleich wieder und rufe dafür ‚Legendärer Teufel'! Und damit beende ich meinen Zug. Du bist dran, Kaiba. Greif an, wenn du dich traust." Und mit einem Grinsen gab er ab.

„Warum spielst du nur so ein schwaches Monster, Marik? Du verlässt dich wohl voll und ganz auf deine verdeckte Karte. Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet! Vollstrecker, zerstöre sein Monster und seine Lebenspunkte!" Doch Marik grinste nur wieder.

„Und ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich eine Falle habe! Ich aktiviere Alptraumspiegel! Der wirft den Angriff direkt auf dich zurück und verlierst über die Hälfte deiner Lebenspunkte!" Und mit diesen Worten brach er in ein verrückt anmutendes Gelächter aus. Doch Kaiba schenkte ihm nur ein kaltes Lachen, als erneut Mariks Monster die Reise auf den Friedhof antrat.

„Was?! Wie kann das sein?!"

„Ich habe meine Zauberkarte ‚Fluchbrecher' aktiviert. Und damit dein Monster und 700 deiner Lebenspunkte vernichtet. Ich dachte wirklich du wärst ein ernsthafter Gegner, Marik. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

„Du wirst dich noch wundern, Kaiba! Ich habe noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!"

„Du bluffst, Marik! Es wird ein Kinderspiel dich zu besiegen und ich dachte du wärst wenigstens ein halbwegs ernsthafter Gegner!" Doch Marik grinste nur boshaft und Kaiba zuckte leicht zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Es schien als ob Mariks Körper in den Schatten, die ihn umgaben, verschwimmen würde. Aber, nein, das bildete er sich nur ein. Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist dran, Marik! Mach endlich deinen Zug!"

„Ich spiele Melchid, die Vierköpfige Bestie und Blockierte Beine im Angriffsmodus! Damit verlierst du erstmal deine verdeckte Karte! Außerdem aktiviere ich Monster-Reanimation und rufe Superdrill zurück aufs Feld, auch im Angriffsmodus! Und hier noch eine verdeckte Karte! Du bist dran, Kaiba!"

‚Was?! Er greift nicht an? Aber er hat zwei Monster mehr als ich und ich habe keine Falle!'

„Zuerst einmal rufe ich Koumori-Drache! Und dann lege ich noch diese Karte verdeckt! Und damit beende ich meinen Zug!"

„Schön, wie du willst, ich opfere meine drei Monster und rufe ein Monster, das dir nur allzu bekannt vorkommen wird! Hier kommt der Geflügelte Drache des Ra!"

„Was?!" Kaiba starrte fassungslos auf die Karte, die Marik gerade in die Höhe hielt. Ein Glühen schien sie umgeben.

‚Aber ich dachte, Yugi hätte alle Götterkarten! Wie kann das sein?!'

„Hier kommt mein unschlagbares Göttermonster!" Mit einem blendenden Licht am Himmel erschien etwas Gewaltiges aus dem Nebel. Eine riesige Kugel aus glänzendem Metall, die schwebend über ihnen flog. Kaiba erstarrte bei diesem Anblick. Er war vollkommen ratlos. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Marik begann einen Spruch zu rezitieren- einen Vers, den Kaiba nur allzu gut kannte- die Inschrift, mit der man den Drachen rief.

„Große Bestie am Himmelszelt,

Höre den Ruf aus der Schattenwelt.

Steig aus der Kugel, ich brauche dich schnell.

Bring mir den Sieg in diesem Duell.

Überzieh die Wüste mit deinem Glühen

Und lass deinen Zorn auf meinen Feind niedergehen.

Lass die Macht frei, die tief in dir steckt.

Ich bin derjenige, der dich erweckt.

Erscheine in diesem Schattenspiel.

Mit dir zu siegen ist mein Ziel.

Geflügelter Drache des Ra!"

Und unter tosendem Kreischen entfaltete sich die Kugel zu seiner wahren Gestalt- einem Furcht erregenden Drachen mit leuchtend roten Augen.


	6. Kapitel 5: Um Leben und Tod II

Hallo zusammen! Vielen Dank an alle, die ihren Kommentar abgegeben haben! Danke!

Das ist wirklich sehr nett und vor allem motivierend.

Es tut mir leid, dass die Kapitel immer in einem so großen Abstand kommen, aber manchmal bin ich auch einfach zu faul oder mir fehlt die Inspiration. Ich versuche daran zu arbeiten.

Das Kapitel wird vielleicht einige von euch verwirren, aber keine Sorge: das ist Absicht! .

Ist einer meiner liebsten Schreibstile: Nicht alles entspricht der Wahrheit!

Wünsch euch noch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 5: Um Leben und Tod (II)**

„Hier ist mein mächtiges Göttermonster mit einer Angriffsstärke von 3900! Du bist erledigt, Kaiba! Greif an, meine Bestie!" Und damit brach er in manisches Gelächter aus, während der Drache in seinem Maul einen riesigen Feuerball konzentrierte. Ein Feuersturm ging auf Kaiba nieder und verschlang in vollständig. Es war nur noch der Schrei seines zerstörten Monsters hörbar. Stille. Der Rauch stieg auf und verhüllte das Spielfeld, während Marik zufrieden grinste.

Doch plötzlich tauchte Kaiba wieder auf- mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Seine Lebenspunkte sanken auf 100, doch das schien ihn kaum zu stören. Plötzlich erschien am Himmel ein riesiger schwarzer Strudel, der den leuchtenden Drachen über Marik mit einsog.

„Was?! Was hast du getan, Kaiba?!"

„Du bist in meine Falle getappt" hustete er. „Schwarzes Loch. Normalerweise zerstört sie alle Monster auf dem Feld sofort, aber dein Göttermonster konnte noch einen Angriff durchführen." Blut rann ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und jetzt erst war erkennbar, dass er seinen scheinbar verletzten Arm hielt, der nur schlaff an der Seite hing.

„Tja, das hat dir nicht viel geholfen, wie's aussieht. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, es geht um Leben und Tod. Jedes Mal wenn du Lebenspunkte verlierst, wird ein Teil deines Körpers zerstört. Dafür bist du ja noch ganz gut weggekommen. Aber gleich sieht das nicht mehr so aus"

„Das werden wir ja sehen, Marik. Erstmal bin ich dran. Ich spiele erst einmal Topf der Gier. Damit bekomme ich zwei neue Karten"

‚Ich brauche die richtige Karte… Sehr gut!'

„Ich rufe Herr der Drachen aufs Feld! Und jetzt spiele ich Drachenrufflöte! Ich bin sicher du weißt, was jetzt kommt. Ich kann bis zu zwei Drachen aufs Feld rufen. Hier kommt meiner Weißer Drache mit eiskaltem Blick!"

„Nein!"

„Vernichte seine Lebenspunkte!" Mit einem leuchtend hellen Lichtblitz wurde die Situation erhellt und Marik in weißes Licht getaucht.

Kaiba fiel auf die Knie, als sich die Schatten um ihn herum auflösten. Er betrachtete seine blutüberströmten Hände- die plötzlich völlig verletzungsfrei waren, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers.

Er sah hinüber zu seinem Gegner, doch Marik war verschwunden.

„Na klasse! Und wie finden wie jetzt Yugi und Joey?" Tristan sah sich fragend zu Tea um.

„Ähm… naja, wir könnten doch einfach mal in die Richtung gehen!" Ohne hinzusehen zeigte sie in den Wald. Aber auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich ein zuverlässiges Lächeln.

„Ich denke wirklich, ihr habt andere Probleme, Leute" warf Bakura ein.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wie wollt ihr der Masse von Duellanten, die hier überall herumlaufen aus dem Weg gehen?"

„Ach das ist doch kein Problem! Wir…"

„Hey du!" Tea drehte sich verwirrt um. Hinter ihr stand ein junger Duellant mit freundlichem Lächeln.

„Hallo…" Sie wich nervös ein Stück zurück.

„Hast du Lust auf ein Duell?" Er lächelte immer noch.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, das ist keine so gute Idee… ich… ich hab wohl meine Duel Disk irgendwo liegen lassen… Tja, was soll's! Vielleicht später!" Nervös kichernd ging Tea weiter rückwärts.

„Ach, das ist doch kein Problem. Wir können auch so spielen. Außerdem darfst du keine Herausforderung ablehnen" Dies sagte er immer noch völlig ruhig und mit breitem Lächeln.

„Nein, Tea. Du kannst nicht riskieren zu verlieren" flüsterte ihr Bakura zu.

„Äh… also gut" So nahm sie also ihr Deck aus ihrer Tasche und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf.

„Duell!"

„Oh Mann, ist das öde! Hier gibt's ja wirklich keinen einzigen ernsten Duellanten!" Joey stieß einen Stein von dem Weg, den er entlang schlenderte.

„Tja, na gut. Ich bin ja auch nicht einfach zu schlagen. Schließlich bin ich ein Spitzenduellant!" Ich grinste leise in sich hinein.

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du, Wheeler!"

„Rex? Ach ja, du bist ja auch in meiner Gruppe! Willst du mich etwa herausfordern?"

„Nein, wir werden uns noch früh genug gegenüber stehen. Ich nehme mir erstmal ein paar leichte Gegner vor. Viel Glück noch! Du kannst es brauchen!" Und schon verschwand der kleine Dino-Duellant in den Bäumen.

„Oh Mann, wann ist diese erste Runde endlich vorbei?!" Ein weiterer Stein knallte gegen einen Baum.

„Was Yugi wohl im Moment macht?"

„Schwarzer Magier, greif seine Lebenspunkte direkt an!" Die Lebenspunkte seines Gegenübers sanken auf Null, während dieser enttäuscht zu Boden sank und sein pechschwarzes Armband wegschleuderte.

„Du hast gut gekämpft" Yugi hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Danke, aber du bist nun mal besser" Mit einem Lächeln erhob er sich.

Von den Seiten hallte Applaus wieder. Die Menge, die das Duell beobachtet hatte, jubelte dem Sieger zu.

Yugi war etwas schüchtern, lächelte aber zufrieden. Plötzlich stupste in jemand an. Er drehte sich fragend um. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen und blickte mit roten Wangen zu ihm auf.

„Ka…ka…kann ich ein Autogramm haben?"

„Was?"

„Kann ich ein Autogramm haben?" Sie hielt ihm einen kleinen blauen Notizblock hin.

„Oh… wenn du willst" Also setzte er seine Unterschrift in das Buch des Mädchens, welches ihn dafür freudestrahlend umarmte.

„Das erinnert mich hier alles ungemein an das ‚Königreich der Duellanten'" Mai wanderte mit ihrem Blick über die umstehenden Bäume und zum Himmel.

„Aber wenn das nur die erste Runde ist, was soll dann noch kommen? Hoffentlich treffe ich auf ein paar anspruchsvolle Duellanten… Aber bis dahin, mal sehen wen ich noch herausfordern kann" Sie erhob sich von dem Baum an dem sie lehnte und blickte sich um. Zwischen den Bäumen sah sie etwas. Eine rote Jacke. Also schritt sie schnell darauf zu.

‚Oh nein, er duelliert sich schon! Naja, dann seh ich eben zu und fordere den Gewinner heraus' Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete sie das Schauspiel.

Kaiba war mittlerweile aufgestanden und sah sich um. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Und auch von Marik fehlte jede Spur, doch plötzlich sah er dort etwas glänzen wo sein Gegner gestanden hatte. Er ging darauf zu und erkannte Mariks Götterkarte und den Milleniumsstab. Als er sich bückte um beides aufzuheben…

„Kaiba… Er war also hier" Er sah sich einer schwarzhaarigen Frau gegenüber.

„Du bist also auch hier, Ishizu? Mhm… wie kommst du hierher? Du bist in einer anderen Gruppe" stellte er fest als er ihr grünes Armband betrachtete.

„Ich bin meinem Gefühl gefolgt. Du hast Malik besiegt?" fragte sie mit einem Blick auf die Gegenstände am Boden.

„Ja, aber erklär mir mal, wie er an den ‚Geflügelten Drachen des Ra' gekommen ist. Ich dachte Yugi hätte alle Götterkarten?"

„Das stimmt, am Ende von Battle City hatte er alle. Doch vor ein paar Tagen erreichte uns plötzlich ein Paket, das an meinen Bruder adressiert war. Als er es öffnete ist er plötzlich zusammen gebrochen…" Kaiba sah Ishizu zweifelnd an.

„Und weiter?"

„In dem Päckchen fand ich Ra, den Milleniumsstab, ein blaues Armband und die Einladung zu diesem Turnier in einem roten Umschlag… Am nächsten Tag war alles verschwunden. Ich ließ Odion über Marik wachen, während ich an dem Turnier teilnehmen würde. Und hier bin ich nun, um die Wahrheit zu finden"

„Du meinst also Marik hat gar nicht an diesem Turnier teilgenommen?" Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, ohne dabei Kaiba aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was soll der Schwachsinn?! Ich habe ihm gerade noch gegenüber gestanden!"

„Das war nicht mein Bruder Marik" Kaiba hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Und wer dann?"

„Malik- Mariks böse Seite, von der wir glaubten sie sei für immer zerstört. Doch anscheinend ist er durch die Einwirkung des Milleniumsstabes aus dem Reich der Schatten befreit worden"

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder damit an. Ich muss mich damit nicht abgeben" Und so drehte er sich um und verließ die Lichtung Richtung Wald.

„Warte noch, Kaiba. Du hast etwas vergessen" Er drehte sich um und sah wie sie ihm mit beiden Händen den Milleniumsstab und die Götterkarte hinhielt. Also ging langsam wieder auf sie zu. Er ließ seine Hand eine Weile über dem Milleniumsgegenstand ruhen. Merkwürdige Gefühle durchströmten seinen Kopf und ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper. Er streckte einen Finger aus.

„Das nutzlose Ding kannst du behalten" Doch die Götterkarte nahm er noch an sich. Und ohne irgendetwas zu sagen verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

„Du hast es doch gespürt, Kaiba. Warum glaubst du nicht daran?" Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete sie den Milleniumsstab.

Ich liebe es, Kaiba mit der Vergangenheit zu konfrontieren. Das macht wirklich Spaß. Ich hatte schon den Gedanken ein ‚Egypt Special' einzubauen, aber das schaff ich wahrscheinlich nicht und wenn auch nicht so bald.

Es würde mich interessieren, welche Personen ihr besonders bevorzugt und welche ich vielleicht rausnehmen soll. Ich kann auch neue einbauen, aber das ist nicht unbedingt leicht. Obwohl, jetzt geht's noch.

Im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel werden voraussichtlich drei neue Charaktere auftreten. Zwei habe ich erfunden, den anderen kennt ihr wahrscheinlich schon.

Wenn es Fragen gibt, könnt ihr die mit einem ‚review' hinterlassen oder mir per Mail an tamaridiesojasosseweb.de schicken.

Danke für's lesen! Bis zu nächsten Mal!


End file.
